


【柱斑】吐槽下我的相亲对象们（论坛一发完）

by AliceMadReturn



Series: 柱斑 [5]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMadReturn/pseuds/AliceMadReturn
Summary: ⚠️ 是‘情敌’世界线后续番外论坛欢乐围观❤️





	【柱斑】吐槽下我的相亲对象们（论坛一发完）

生活感情求助帖—886分楼

我的直觉告诉我…这楼会火！

№0 ☆☆☆沙发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

艹！楼上手速惊人_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_ 一看这个标题就是扒奇葩的贴吧，说到相亲…我深有体会，真的很多神经病。楼主这还“们”同情同情= =

№1 ☆☆☆小板凳于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哇…大家的感情世界多好丰富啊，我是新来的…这种扒一扒难道很常见吗⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄感兴趣！楼主呢？人呢人呢？？

№2 ☆☆☆地板于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

嗯？我才刚去洗了个脸就有小可爱聚集过来了嘛…其实也不算扒一扒吧，如题就是来吐个槽。

毕竟经历…还蛮奇妙的。

№3 ☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈楼主出现了，前排售卖可乐瓜子爆米花！

红发GN快说说你到底遇上什么奇葩了W

№4 ☆☆☆捕捉楼主于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

奇葩还不至于吧，就是两个让我很无语的家伙。

№5 ☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哇！红发GN人真好…你不必这么谨慎，在这里被扒的十个有九个让人炸三观XD 到底是什么样的，是连续遇上奇怪的人了嘛？

№6 ☆☆☆小棉袄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

不是连续…是一起遇到的，不知道我老爹到底吃错了什么药，一次安排了两个相亲对象和我见面，即使是追求效率也太夸张了吧。

№7 ☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

两人？！一次两个…我知道应该先在意红发GN简简单单的话里流露的大小姐气质好呢，还是同情这种遭遇好= =

№8 ☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

噗！哈哈哈哈哈哈世界真奇妙，这两个人没打起来嘛，这是情敌吧。我估计是这个男人为红发GN争风吃醋让人焦头烂额了，现在的直男啊…追求方式总是让人很无语。

№9 ☆☆☆_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

= =的确很奇妙，但是没有打起来，没有争风吃醋…我甚至对楼上某两个字产生了深切怀疑。至于情敌…用得还算恰当(◐‿◑)

№10 ☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊，楼主别卖关子了，快告我们具体的吧，总不至于和谐相处的情敌还让你无语吧。

№11 ☆☆☆= =于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

……好好，是昨天下午的事。我穿上了皮大衣，踩了9cm高的高跟鞋👠身上完美浮现了杀气，被我家小弥弥准时送到了约定地点咖啡厅。

走到大门口我就发现约定的桌子上坐了两个男人…看到其中一个我就知道肯定都是来相亲的。

№12 ☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哇！好激烈❌的场面，现实白学？？他们是不是剑拔弩张，一场没有硝烟的战斗！呜呜呜呜，脑补了一下霸道小姐的争夺战，超萌(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)

№13 ☆☆☆小棉袄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼上冷静！不要插楼，让红发GN吧话说完= =

№14 ☆☆认真听讲于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

呵呵，是挺激烈…他们聊得挺开心的，隔着窗我都看到发小那个黑长直笑得傻乎乎的。

啊…说一下其中一个是我的发小➕老铁，他也算是不幸中枪被抓了壮丁…我老爹就是不相信我和他是纯洁的。特尴尬…所以我站在寒风中站了五分钟思考对策。

№15 ☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

发小看起来好可爱鸭…还傻乎乎的笑，他不知道对面坐的是情敌吗嘿嘿。

№16 ☆☆⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

不不不，只有我觉得一会功夫就能和情敌聊得热火朝天真的很厉害嘛…一个本来对你没好感的对象一下就被抓住了G点这种，我觉得很强了

看来是个很有亲和力又善谈的人啊…

№17 ☆☆☆= =于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我同意楼上！我是蓝孩子，要是我相亲遇上这种乌龙一定转身就走…会留下来十有八九是对面的人很会说话吧。

№18 ☆☆蓝孩子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

确实，H的确是个了不得的家伙…但是我也是第一次见他对陌生人这么热情啊，这家伙一向都是只可远观的白月光，我现在一想…他很不对劲！

№19 ☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

白月光发小嘛，带感！另外一个呢！！我好激动呜呜呜。

№20 ☆☆小棉袄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

另外一个…呵呵，这个黑长炸一看就是个没朋友的家伙，我当时不是在门口站了五分钟，面对这么尴尬的场面谁不纠结。好家伙，我这个女主角刚一登场就被炸毛M瞪了一眼…他是KY嘛，难不成还是我打扰他和H相亲了？？？真讨厌！

№21 ☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

嗯……我先不评论，有点微妙啊这反映。楼主还是接着说说发生了什么吧QWQ

№22☆☆脑子有洞于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

👌机智的我迅速挽留了准备撤退的H，开玩笑就这初见印象…我能和M打起来。这个炸毛也挺上道的，也要求H留下，有H在我相信再白学的场景也能通关！

№23 ☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈😂这个H是什么万人迷嘛，错觉吗？？我怎么觉得M对他的好感满满啊…

№24☆☆我有一个大胆的想法于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

噗噗噗，原谅我，我发现这栋楼到现在还没有人问相亲对象和楼主的颜值评分啊，你们啥时候变得这么有内涵了(｡ ˇ‸ˇ ｡)

№25 ☆☆☆小机灵鬼于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

因为听描述就觉得没啥好问的，我总结下

楼主=红发貌美大小姐

H=不来电发小+老铁 白月光黑长直

M=肯定很帅不然这破脾气早被打死了的红蔷薇

是个炸毛（补充…对H蜜汁好感，嘻嘻🤭）

№26☆☆总结小能手于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈红蔷薇是什么鬼，和白月光也不对称吧😂不过我也觉得这几位一定都很颜值在线，还留着长发啊…听描述都是扑面而来的自信。

№27☆☆有内涵于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

喂喂！别突然讨论到脸上面去啊（肯定好看），听楼主讲故事才是最重要的吧。

№28☆☆抱枕头听故事于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

咳咳，我也看得挺开心的，公布结果，他两都好看但风格不同。我接着说啊…当时多亏有气氛小能手H在我才没窒息，全程比较轻松…基本上是他说，我和M抢着赞同这样。

№29 ☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

噗噗，楼主你的反应我还能理解，M那是怎么搞的？？说好的没朋友KY呢！怎么就突然混入了相亲队伍，还抢着……口意～

№30☆☆欢乐吃瓜于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

呵呵，你们该不会以为他是在附和我吧…太天真了，那个M完完全全注意力就在H身上，反应比谁都快。他还打听H的生活…谁想知道单身汉的生活啊，有毒吧…H已经喝了三杯咖啡了。

№31☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈😂我就挺想知道白月光是做什么的，楼主能透露下嘛？不方便就算了…

№32☆AA子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

他是开花店的…回国后谁都拦不住他，作为发小我最了解这家伙的固执了，他做的决定基本上没人能动摇了。

№33☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哇…这个职业真适合白月光啊，要是对面的情敌正好是个霸道总裁简直就能写本书了！

（我瞎BB的）

№34 脑子有洞于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

……咳咳，我从卫生间回来后那两个人就发展到能讲悄悄话的程度了，当时我也没在意什么…直到我的发小开始搞事！

№35 红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

！！！发展超有趣！搞事情的H٩(˃̶͈̀௰˂̶͈́)و

№36 白月光的小粉丝于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

！！！做了什么！终于回到相亲频道了吗，之前简直是单人演讲模式啊😂

№37 欢乐吃瓜于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

呵呵，我认识他那么多年从来不知道他是个神逻辑！别以为我没看出来…那家伙看M的眼神闪闪发亮，充满了友谊之火。我只是万万没想到，一个刚认识的朋友就可以让他插我一刀？？？他出了个馊主意来撮合我和M…

№38 红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哈？？？H怕不是戴着滤镜看M，M已经好到让他想推销发小的地步了嘛！心疼红发GN，他是不是出主意让你和M约会啊…我亲友也这么对过我。

№39☆☆☆心疼红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哎？但是用约会撮合楼主和M不算馊主意吧…毕竟楼主对M完全是主观印象，说不定他真的还不错？？不然H作为亲友也不会轻易有这种动作吧，不如了解一下？？帅气红蔷薇XD

№40☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

要真是简简单单安利我和M约会也就算了…他来了句1.3.5和2.4.6呵呵。

№41☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

马萨卡…这就很过分了吧，这是发小做的事吗，太摧残楼主了！一周相亲六天？？

№42☆☆☆小棉袄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

喂喂，不该吐槽这种约会安排嘛！话说随便安排人家的约会时间就很过分吧，还让红发GN和他们两个人约，我对H有些转黑了…

№43 ☆☆☆心疼红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆

 

啊…楼上的小可爱你别这样，H是个很好的人，他的确是想撮合我和M但是并没有无视我的意愿。我不去约会也会有一大堆新相亲要参加，而且…我对M完全不来电，看在H眼睛闪闪发亮的面子下去应付应付也没关系。就是一周约四天的确很累啊_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№44 ☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

四天…花生发现了盲点！红发GN快快交代真实约会安排❤️

№45 ☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

哈哈，好敏锐！我和H肯定是走走过场，以我对他的了解，一定是他送我到购物中心就安静的溜溜掉，我就带着小弥弥提包逛一天W所以只需要应付M三天就好…哎…至于周日呵呵。

№46 ☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哇…不会吧，三人行？？真实“修罗场”？！

№47 ☆☆瓜都掉了于X-X-X X:X:X留言

 

卧槽！星期天竟然是三个人一起嘛？？H对M到底有多真爱啊…这是在拿命当红娘吧XD

№48 ☆☆☆小棉袄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

ennnnnnn我嗅到了XX的气息！

№49 ☆☆脑子有洞于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼上快住嘴！！！这是少有的正常向清流剧场！

№50 ☆☆幸灾乐祸于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

= =总之目前就是这个情况了，要是有新槽点我再来和大家分享，今天已经聊的够多了。

№51 ☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

——————

呜呜呜呜，红发GN有两周没有上线了…难道和M相处的很顺利吗？？走相爱相杀路线然后HE了，结果我们被弃坑了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№130 ☆☆☆小棉袄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

喂喂…别随随便便预言这么恐怖的事，可能是现实生活很忙吧，楼主可是一周要相亲4天的好汉啊，多让她休息休息吧…再说能和红蔷薇成也不错鸭！（白月光欣慰脸

№131 ☆☆☆坑底小可爱于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

同样在坑底等红发…难得遇到这样清流的扒一扒XD我终于相信感情贴吧里不全都是炸三观的贴了！

№132 ☆☆☆楼上快够于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我的麻鸭…我觉得我遇到红发GN和被扒当事人了…

№133 ☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

！！！这不是开贴前几楼就出现过的寿司GN嘛，怎么肥四！你说你看到楼主和情敌组了吗？？世界这么小.jpg

№134☆☆☆突然惊喜于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

啊…因为小侦探的外貌侧写太生动了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_所以我在打工的寿司店一看到“貌美的红发”和“红蔷薇黑长炸”就是一激灵，你们要是遇上也会认出来的，太好捕捉了。

№135 ☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

哇！！！！让我庸俗十秒！好看吗？

№136 ☆☆☆突然诈尸于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

好看！！红发姐姐又高挑又美貌！我拿我在名家料理的5年工作经验保证，红发绝对是名门大小姐❤️❤️

№137 ☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

噢噢噢噢！那红蔷薇呢，是不是帅到没朋友XD

№138 ☆蔷薇粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

😂超帅是没错了…但是的确是很没朋友了，他和红发GN按道理来说是来约会的吧= =但是他完全不合格，作为男伴…走得超快也不挽着红发，还一脸生无可恋的表情。

№139 ☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

哇…红发姐姐还真给H面子，还没踹了他啊。

№140 ☆心疼红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

我特意和小伙伴叫换了服务位置近距离接触了他们两，全程我都在心疼红发姐姐155551

№141 ☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆

 

啊？？难道M很野蛮吗，还是他做了什么冒犯楼主的事，寿司GN你快告诉我们QWQ

№142☆小棉袄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

不是这样的…M非常安静，安静过头了。他全程除了点单的时候和红发GN说了两句，其他时候都一声不吭吃他的豆皮寿司…而且，总在看手机！

№143☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

简直是另类的野蛮吧这，不和相亲对象说话还相什么亲，而且他是有多不想找话题才拿手机出来的…手机对面难道还有比红发更美的对象等着他？？？猫病！

№144☆= =于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆

 

啊…是啊，而且还来了好几次。希望红发GN对M无感，不然有这样冷淡的男朋友真受罪。我先去工作了！要是还有后续我会继续播报的❤️

№145☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

谢谢寿司GN，加油工作！

№146☆☆☆坑底小可怜于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

突然感得红发GN的吐槽贴没开错，这种相亲真的会留下痛苦的回忆吧…

№147☆☆☆心疼红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

先别这么消极！说不定红发GN也是应付应付M呢，只要不来电就不算虐文吧（喂

№148☆☆☆小棉被于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

——————

……我觉得自己扒到了不得了的东西

№250☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

啊！是寿司，这才两天…又发生了什么吗？

№251☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我怀疑M有点精神分裂…

№252☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

？？？？？本帖画风骤变

№253☆☆☆小忐忑于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

？？？没想到还能有比冷酷KY还酷炫的人设！

№254☆☆小棉被于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

是这样的…今天是周日对吧，所以这是我第一见到H，他们三个是一起来的。这里我要吐槽一下M到底是多喜欢我家豆皮寿司啊…和红发GN来还不够，现在连H都带上了。

№255☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊！白月光加入战场！怎么样怎么样！

№256☆☆☆月光粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

比起好看的脸，给人第一印象是温柔，不知道是不是错觉…我觉得有他在凝固的气氛都升温了😂

我还是说说我的槽点吧，别再谈颜值了！

№257☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

让我速度抢楼！首先申明…我知道这里是清流正常向感情剧场的位置，但是！但是！！如果你们能看到M和H的相处模式，也会和我一样啊啊啊。

那根本不是我认识（不是）的M！他全程带着笑？？？给H夹菜？？EXM？？寿司而已吧！

而且那叫一个话多…除了咀嚼那就是在和H说话，还一直喊人名字…我都记下来了。总之…这大概是个假的M。

№258☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

ennnnnn这个与其说是精神分裂，还不如说…

№259☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

是态度大变吧…对H和对红发完全不同，大概是从冰点直接到沸腾了😂 大家…这算什么？？？

№260☆☆☆一脸懵逼于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

大概M没搞清楚自己在和谁相亲吧…

№261☆☆☆总结小能手于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

不不不！大家！不要放弃治疗啊！说不定M正好是对朋友特别热情的类型呢_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№262☆☆☆心疼红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

……我一开始也是这么催眠自己的，直到…

我先问一下这楼还有没有正直蓝孩子在。

№263☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

有！！不要吐槽蓝孩子追情感剧场XD

№264☆☆☆蓝孩子在此于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

ennn，你们直男会对另一名男性的亲密举动脸红发呆吗？？

№265☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

啊？？虽然很想绝对的说“不会”，我还是问问到底是什么亲密举动吧_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№266☆☆☆蓝孩子_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

好吧，既然如此我就说了！M对H脸红了…因为H一脸宠溺？？地将M差点沾到酱碟的长发给他别到了耳后_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№267☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

……………………

№268☆☆☆= =于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

寿司GN你到底对直男有什么误解啊…我觉得蓝孩子的心都在滴血QWQ，这种，完全不正常！！谁会随随便便对男人脸红啊…而且这么亲密地别头发…H他到底是什么奇怪设定(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

№269☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

擦了擦心上的血，就是这样！直男才不会这么干，也不会这样脸红！这说明这两个都是假的直男！！

№270☆☆☆正义蓝孩于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

哇擦…果然还是逃不过感情剧场碎三观的宿命

(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)我的天哪天哪！红发GN还好吗？？她知道这两个相亲对象在勾勾搭搭嘛？我要被气死了！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

№271☆☆☆这就是现实于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

摸摸…咳，楼上小可爱❤️

№272☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊！是楼主！！！

№273☆☆☆心疼红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

😂好久没过来大家都很活跃啊，上面的内容我都回看了…没想到那么巧XD大家请不要担心我，我早就有这方面的预感了，要听听看嘛，我最近的生活XD

№274☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

QWQ要！红发GN你真的没事吗…这是两个相亲对象在勾勾搭搭吧，既然如此为什么还要来相亲，这不是在耍你嘛！

№275☆☆☆QWQ于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哎…如果我的直觉还没有失灵，这两个人应该完全没有意识到吧…就是待在挚友频道干情侣才干的事。而且我了解H…他不是那种人，之前想撮合我和M也是真心希望我们好，只是缘分和感情这个事真的很难说清楚…他自己都没有意识到吧。

№276☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

天呐…我突然觉得有些难过，红发GN你能具体说说嘛，如果方便。

№277☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

这两周多的时间我一直都在参加奇怪的约会大家知道吧😂就是1.3.5.7那个。1.3.5我就不多说了…寿司说的基本上就是日常了，我和M去其他地方基本也是这个节奏，他基本上就是点好我们各自喜欢的就安静的吃…我们也没什么交流。

所以…星期日的约会才对比特别明显。

我的傻发小啊…他真的没有发现周日三人约会去的都是他喜欢的地方，还一脸乐呵。这两个人热情亲密的态度让我觉得自己不应该在那里…应该在车底_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_偏偏事后H还一脸感动给我打电话安利M的好…我真的承受不来。

№278☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

这到底是什么粗神经啊…M呢，他到底是个什么想法？

№279☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

M啊…我总觉得他神经比H细半截，最近三人约会他都完全不掩饰热情了…噢，夹菜那都是小case

№280☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

…红发GN，看来你已经完美见证了。接下来你准备怎么做…虽然我们都在帖子里乐呵呵，但是现实中这种事情，两个男人要在一起很不容易吧QWQ 抱歉！趁着H还没醒悟…你要不要去劝劝他

№281☆☆☆现实残酷于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

楼上QWQ 但是她说得对…H也好，还有M，应该都是很好的很优秀的人吧，再参考红发GN的家庭…15551大概比寻常人迈出那一步还要难吧。

№282☆☆☆现实骨感于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

………………………

№283☆☆☆无言以对于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我不会去做这种事的…我了解H的个性，他从来就不是随波追流那种人。如果他爱上了M那么不管有多少困难都打不到他，是个很任性又很帅气的家伙啊(｡ ˇ‸ˇ ｡)所以将一切都交给缘分吧，我会真心替H祈祷的！

№284☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

祈祷祈祷🙇♀️希望H和M可以顺顺利利。

№285☆☆☆相信爱情于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

——————

呸！！！我真是信了H的邪(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

№500☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊，又怎么了？现在的剧情已经进展到让我害怕的地方了😨

№501☆☆☆小棉袄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我和H大概是塑料友情！！这个臭天然黑！！

№502☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈😂一向冷静的红发GN竟然这么暴躁，快和我们说说发生了什么吧～

№503☆☆☆坑底小可怜于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

昨天不是周三嘛，我和M又去了寿司那里，这些天我一直在想怎样帮这两个人把感情理清…毕竟我很担心H也怕M乱来。M这家伙已经完全是一副超肉麻的热恋样了，时不时就看手机傻笑，是个人就知道这家伙在恋爱…网络那头肯定是H！

所以啊…我就想了个好主意，回家就打了个电话给H发了通火…好久没骂他了，超爽！

№504 ☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

？？？？？？？这是什么操作？红发你不是要做红娘嘛，骂H就能把他骂开窍？？

№505☆☆☆==于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哼！我假装发火给H打了电话数落了M一番，对面那个家伙还一口一个挚友，说M有多好多好。

我就一怒之下说M有网恋对象还来碰瓷！

№506☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哇！！！！精彩了！红发姐姐超帅！这样H就会被打醒了吧！发现他真实的内心W

№507☆☆☆白月光是笨蛋于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

……对吧，这才是正常发展对吧。但是H这家伙完全不走寻常路…他就在电话线那头开心地笑，确定我真的对他的M不感冒后就在我面前出柜了呵呵😄

№508☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

？？？？？？令人窒息的操作

№509☆☆☆挚友大法好于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

卧槽！这个发展不对…难道H早就知道自己喜欢M了嘛，我的天…原来是机智白月光不是傻白甜？

№510☆☆☆AA子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

呵呵，我一听他的口气就知道这家伙开窍一阵了，厉害了我的H每天还挚友挚友的和M打电话，还积极给我和M牵红线？？

真是个傻瓜……

№511☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

泪目…H他真的很温柔了，他原本就打算好了吧，如果红发GN和M能成就真心祝福他们，打算把爱埋在心底QWQ呜呜呜呜，白月光真好啊…

№512☆☆☆转粉白月光于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼上别哭，现在没有BE啊！红发GN不是说了H出柜了嘛，这样就不会和M错过了(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

№513☆☆☆AA子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

呜呜呜呜呜，对对！我真是个脆皮鸡！

№514☆☆☆转粉白月光于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哎……要不是被他撒娇糊弄过去了，我一定上门凑这家伙。老娘还需要他让？？？？把爱藏在心底不敢说实在是逊毙了！

№515☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

😂红发GN的画风都变了，看来是恨铁不成钢啊

№516☆☆☆红发威武于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

请大家一定要把“最佳发小”奖颁给我…我可是耐着性子听H吹了1个小时的M，他还给我分享什么真情表白…真傻，和我说做什么(｡ ˇ‸ˇ ｡)。

№517☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼主突然就心情好起来了…白月光到底多会说话啊，喂的狗粮都这么香？？？

№518☆☆☆= =于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

就是有些感动吧…H他和我说的那些。

他告诉我他和M的相遇就像命中注定一样，不知道在哪个时间地点…他就突然把心放到了M身上。

我也吐槽过他这是闪电恋爱，还是最不靠谱的一见钟情。这家伙竟然恶心兮兮的…说什么一定是上辈子和M在一起太迟了，所以这辈子才想快些

(｡ ˇ‸ˇ ｡)。

№519☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我的老天鹅啊…白月光也太会讲情话了吧，而且纯真情流露不带打草稿的_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№520☆☆☆白月光粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

既然他已经决定好了，作为友人我也会全力支持他，但是作为他给我喂狗粮的惩罚！我就不告诉他M对他有多热恋了W让这家伙再忐忑几天，反正平安夜他也要出手了。

№521☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

啊啊啊啊啊啊！这是历史的时刻，跪求红发GN直播啊啊啊啊啊！

№522☆☆☆HM在一起于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

——————

好好好，今天就是见证终结的时刻了！小可爱们都睡着了吗？？

№1000☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

时刻准备着！我可是数着日子等平安夜15551圣诞老公公保佑🙏H一定要顺利告白啊！

№1001☆☆☆HM新粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

排楼上，我超紧张！我自己和男神告白前都没这么紧张过…H这么好，他一定能行的❤️

№1002☆☆☆我的老天鹅于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

祈祷祈祷🙏顺便等红发GN直播！

№1003☆☆☆我们的老天鹅于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

我来了，趁去洗手间的功夫我来直播下❤️

我觉得自己最闪的灯泡😂H看M的眼神…我都觉得难为情，M竟然还能当H眼里是友谊的火焰_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_真是输给他了。

而且我们三真的超打眼啊…街上到处都是情侣，我已经收到了无数诡异眼神了…

№1004☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

摸摸红发，今天H的状态怎么样，他紧不紧张W

№1005☆☆☆小棉袄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

H？他超帅，M总瞟他…看来是病得不轻了。

啊，我得赶紧回桌上去…不然那两个混蛋准能忘记点我爱吃的。顺便向各位打听下木叶市平安夜哪里最适合告白！

№1006☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

……

中心广场嘛…好好我知道了！我会和H说的，希望大家的祝福可以为他带来好运，待会见。

№1101☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

——————

同志们…现在有没有在中心广场的，或者是在附近方便去一趟的？？红发GN等会在终结告白时一定很难抽时间直播吧QWQ真的超想知道H和M的进展15551

№1500☆☆☆HM加油于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

我在！哈哈哈哈哈😂过单身平安夜的我竟然能见证HM的爱情吗？？

№1501☆☆☆在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

耶！楼上GN一定要记牢他们的样貌特征哦，广场那人这么多应该很难找吧。

№1502☆☆☆等直播于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_我看到他们了！天哪…老天鹅。

№1503 ☆☆☆在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

怎么了？？？难道是出了什么岔子？？

№1504☆☆☆蹲直播于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

不是⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄我是被红发GN他们闪到了，楼主高挑貌美，白月光又高又帅，红蔷薇！！！他长得跟仙女似的155551，让我当十秒颜狗please！

№1505☆☆☆在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

嘿！这个时候应该来国际惯例了吧，咔咔咔、高糊马赛克都行QWQ让屏幕后面的小可怜也见识一下“修罗场”组合的美貌吧。

№1506☆☆☆HM小可怜于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

收到！！来张背影吧…你们能感受到嘛，我算是知道跟踪狂为什么爱偷拍了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№1507☆☆☆在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

能！！！！！H手上是拿了什么吗？看不太清…

№1508☆☆☆吃粮的感觉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

看地标似乎是到中心了，我记得那边有全市最大的圣诞树🎄，一定就是H的目的地吧。

№1509☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

楼上上超敏锐！是超漂亮的红蔷薇啊…

№1510☆☆☆在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈“红蔷薇”都漂亮！！

噗，看来是要把花送给M了…我记得H是开花店的，如果不是脑补是事实…那这个男人就太撩了XD

№1511☆☆☆HM实力粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

哎？？M看起来心不在意啊，怎么啦…和H一起过平安夜不高兴吗。

№1512☆☆☆在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

大家听我瞎BB下，如果我是M…看到暗恋对象在平安夜拿了一束玫瑰，我一定以为H是要给红发表白XDDDD

№1513☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

噗噗噗噗，白月光也太坏了…就这样看红蔷薇纠结XD

№1514☆☆☆小棉袄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

啊！！H在M耳边说了什么，M就转身去不远处的花店了，咦…我有点看不懂H的操作了。

№1515☆☆在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

噗！你们真是太可爱了，原来还有小记者在直播吗？H是让M买花…过来给我告白XD

№1516☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

这个坏坏H，到现在还在窥探M的心意啊…

№1516☆☆⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

啊啊啊，过去了过去了！M拿着百合站到红发GN面前了…他会表白嘛？

№1517☆☆☆在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

实况转播的感觉出来了，当然不会鸭XD人家的心上人就在旁边。

№1518☆☆☆HM入股于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

太远了…我这里听不到红发GN对M说的话，但是她说完就走开了…现在只剩H和M两个人。

№1519☆☆☆在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

要开始了嘛，终结告白！！！

№1520☆☆☆恨不在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

加油啊H，你一定要打动M啊QWQ

№1521☆☆☆小棉袄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

说话了…啊！！！！！我死了_(´ཀ`」 ∠)_

№1522☆☆☆在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

转播天使你快醒醒，楼里数千人都等着你呢！

№1523☆☆☆HM新粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

呜呜呜呜呜呜，我说不出话来了！H实在是…他们真好，我第一次知道什么叫天生一对。

1524☆☆☆在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

后面的我来吧…M还是决定向H表明心意了，花还没送出去就被递到面前的蔷薇惊呆了，那是H亲手栽培的，送给爱人再合适不过了…哎？！

№1525☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

大家…听到零点的钟声了嘛，平安夜快乐❤️

№1526☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

大家都节日快乐，这样H应该算是成功表白了吧？

№1527☆☆☆HM实力粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

超成功！啊啊啊啊啊，白月光男友力爆表了，把M带入怀里就是一个深吻…boom！

№1528☆☆☆在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

恭喜HM，一定要幸福！

№1529☆☆☆寿司寿司于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

恭喜HM，一定要幸福！

№1530☆☆☆小侦探于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

恭喜HM，一定要早生贵子！

№1531☆☆☆AA子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

喂！楼上画风不对吧，那我就祝福红发GN早日找到自己的归宿吧❤️

№1532☆☆红发粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

谢谢大家…我已经找到了，刚刚一激动我就向小弥弥告白了，连H这家伙都脱单了，我也懒得再搞什么双向暗恋了！明天我就向老爹公开！

№1533☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

恭喜❤️但是…哈哈哈哈哈😂只有我发现小弥弥出现了多次但从来没人问过吗，是个很神奇的青年了。

№1534☆☆⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

别在意，那家伙就是很没存在感，但是我喜欢XD

№1535☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

大家，我觉得红发GN的标题可以变一变了XD

№1536☆☆☆小棉袄于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

比如…“扒一扒和我相亲却在一起了的情敌”这种怎么样XDD

№1537☆☆☆脑子有洞于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

秒，实在是妙！这个贴一直都在神展开哈哈哈哈😂我们竟然全程没喷狗男男还都想当红娘= =

№1538 ☆☆☆HM实力粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

白月光说的对，是命运让他们走到一起的XD大家就好好祝福他们两吧❤️

№1539 ☆☆☆在现场于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

——————

哎！红发真是…不过还是谢谢大家的祝福了。⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎ @香菇家的豆皮

№2500☆☆☆幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

什么鬼…那女人真闲，谢谢啦= =

№2501☆☆☆香菇家的豆皮于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

！！！！！！！白月光和红蔷薇来了，大家快出来包围他们！

№2502☆☆☆AA子于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

来了来了，你们好！请问你们结婚了嘛⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄

№2503☆☆HM实力粉于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

………………………

№2504☆☆香菇家的豆皮于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

哈哈哈哈哈，还没有还没有，但是我准备向M求婚来着XD就是不知道M会不会答应🤔

№2505☆☆幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

！！！！⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄，你都没问怎么知道我不答应，什么时候…给我点心里准备。

№2506☆☆☆香菇家的豆皮于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆

 

那就现在？在大家的见证下再合适不过了W

M我爱你…你愿意和我结婚吗？

№2507☆☆☆紧张的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

…这还用说，我当然愿意了。

不过这些话你还得当着面再和我说一遍(｡ ˇ‸ˇ ｡)

№2508☆☆☆我答应我答应！于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎没问题，我这就来！

№2509☆☆☆幸福的香菇于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

 

噗…H你这家伙，祝你们幸福。

大家…这个情敌的故事很感人吧❤️

那么这个帖子就到这里为止啦，希望大家都可以找到属于自己的幸福。

№2510☆☆☆红发于X-X-X X:X:X留言☆☆☆

——————

Fin

 

哈哈哈哈😂拖了超久才“情敌”的论坛体写出来🙇♀️

本身是有感而发的短篇但是越写越喜欢，我喜欢这样的斑和柱间，能够因为奇妙的缘分在意真是太好了❤️

如果是看过“情敌”正文的小天使应该能明白我的心情

AA子不太擅长论坛体😂可能废话比较多，请大家多多包涵了❤️


End file.
